Sweet Dreams
by Soran
Summary: All the bladebreakers are taking vacation time! But...strange things start to happen. Soon, Kai and Max are kidnapped! Tyson and Rei need to save them, or bad things might happen. KT & MR


Soran: Hehe, another fic.  
  
Subaru: Another one?! You need to finish the ones you have out!!  
  
Siren: Oh shut up, your just jealous.  
  
Eve: Hehe, Subaru is jealous.  
  
Subaru: Grr...One of these days.  
  
Siren: We don't own anything, so don't sue.  
  
Eve: This fic will contain things such as lemons {An: Yay!!!!!!}, adult situations, very naughty language, and rape/torture. Ohh, and losts and losts of Angst!!!!!!  
  
Soran: Ooh angst, I love angst.  
  
Subaru: Don't worry readers, there is more then angst, like fluff. ^-^!!  
  
Soran: Oooh, fluffy.  
  
Eve: Kewl!!!!!!  
  
*****************  
Chapter 1: Dreams  
*****************  
  
How long can I keep this a secret? A secret from my friends? Damn....I don't know how long this secret will go on for. Any minute they'll find out! Now I'm starting to act crazy....I've got to calm down. But...Can I keep it away from them?  
  
To make matters worst, Mr. Dickinson {An: I'm sorry if I spelt that wrong.} planned us all a trip to the beach. Of course I acted happy and jumped along with Tyson, but in the inside I was cursing to myself. I don't want anyone to find out...They might kick me off the team...Tell me that I'm to young or something!! I don't know who I can tell...No one would really listen to me seriously.  
  
Now I'm really stating to sound crazy. Heh, I probably will be soon, if I don't talk to anyone. One full month at the beach, and in a really cool hotel!! The hotel we will stay at is really expensive, but were still going anyway, and for a full month!! Maybe....I can tell someone, before we go. But....Who can talk to me seriously?  
  
I'm not mad at anyone...But myself. It was my own selfish thought to ask for this, and in return, I get this curse. I shouldn't have asked for this gift...But I was a mere boy!! I was young and stupid. Draciel could have warned me. Maybe he did, and I wasn't listening, cause I wanted the ultimate power! I wanted to take everyone down easily, except my team of course. Then, everyone could look up to me as more than a young boy. I wanted everyone to respect me!! They all treated me like a kid...Cause I was a kid. Now, I'm just a teen. And to make matters worst, the curse is taking more effect.  
  
I need to talk to someone....Anyone that could respect me! I gazed at the phone...Maybe he wasn't busy. Rei is always willing to help. Maybe....I could speak to him. I picked up the grey phone, and dialed down the number. I put the phone to my ear, and listened for him to pick up. Maybe he would be busy, after all we leave really late tonight. "Hello?" I hear his sweet voice.  
  
"Um...Rei?" I whisper out.  
  
"Max? Whats wrong?"  
  
I could here his worried tone. "I need to speak to you...before we go." I faintly notice my hands start to shake. "Do you think...you could come over soon?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll come over right now. I'm doing nothing over here." He gave a light laugh. I smiled shyly. "I'll be right over."  
  
Good thing is, he doesn't live that far away. "Thanks." I said, shaky.  
  
"No problem....Max, are you hurt?"  
  
"No....I just need to talk." I said.  
  
"Alright then, I'll be right over." He hung up, and I followed. I leaned against the kitchen wall, blushing. When have I begun to start having feelings? It seems like forever...I guess, I love him.  
  
I heard a knock at my front door. I quickly walked to the door and opened it. Rei's bright shiny face smiled at me. "So, what do you want to talk about?" I moved aside to let him in. He smiled and walked in, then stopped. "Max, you've gotten shorter."  
  
I blushed and smiled. "Yeah...It has something to do with what I'm about to tell you." I said. I shut the front door, and let him follow me to my room. He had put his bags for the trip by the door. I sat on my bed, and he sat next to me.  
  
He wrapped and arm around my shoulders, making me smile lightly. "So whats bothering you?"  
  
"What I'm about to tell you can't be spoken to no one!" I said, turning to him. "Its a secret." He nodded. "A while back, when you and the others wanted to party, I staid behind. Well, I decided to take a walk, and some 17 year old calls out to me. He drags my into an alley, and then wants to battle. I found it weird to be in an alley, but I didn't really care. We fought, and I barely made it. After the battle he advanced on me. He backhanded me-"  
  
"You told us you fell." Rei whispered out.  
  
"I didn't want you guys to know. Then, Draciel came out. He told the boy to leave me be. The guy ran off. I felt bad that I almost lost draciel in that battle. Then Draciel asked if I wanted to be stronger. He said there were some things that I would regret later. I didn't care, all I wanted was to have the ultimate power. But...I was stupid....I really didn't get the power I wanted. I blame myself for not understanding....It was all my own falt!! I look like this cause I wanted to be strong!!"  
  
"You look fine Max."  
  
I shook my head. "You can't see it. But...Soon I will be transformed...And I don't want to be."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Soon you'll know...In a few minutes...I won't look like Max anymore."  
  
He placed a hand on my forehead. "You have a fever. I think your sick, maybe you shouldn't go with us."  
  
I grab his hands, tears starting to leak down my face. "You've got to believe me!! I'm not crazy!!"  
  
"Could you tell me exactly whats going to happen?"  
  
I sigh. "I will be a mix of two people...One I hate...And one that I like."  
  
"And who do you like? And hate?"  
  
"I hate-" I gasp as my body began to swirl with different emotions. I cry out in pain, but there really wasn't any pain. I tried to hold back from crying out, but that was too much to ask for. I screamed as my body changed.  
  
I could feel arms trying to hold me down, to make me stop twisting around. I screamed out again. I tried to bring myself back to the ground, once I notice that I was floating. I then screamed out once more, with tears leaking down, and I fell. Rei caught me before I hit the ground.  
  
I felt dizzy inside, and I didn't understand why. "Max, are you alright?"  
  
I shake my head, trying to clear up. I sit up, then stare into light green cat eyes. I gasped once I found how close are bodys were. I here him gasp out, about the same time I did. "What?"  
  
"Your teeth." He pointed out. I couldn't see, so I used my tongue. I then felt sharp cat like teen. He gazed at my hair, and moved it. I felt him touch my ears, but it seems my ears were up higher. "You've got cat ears." He stroked them, and I let out a purr. Purr?! When did I ever purr?! "You weren't messing around. You did change." He said, and gave my ears another stroke. I purred again. I could here him chuckle. "Your hair is also longer. Max, what happened?"  
  
"Well...I would be a mix between the person I like, and the person I hate."  
  
"You were telling me who you liked and who you hate. Who are they?"  
  
I blushed. "Well...the person I guess I hate is..Maria."  
  
"Why?" He asked, curious. "It might explain why your a girl."  
  
"I don't know...She's always stealing you away from me...I mean the team!!!" I blushed.  
  
"And..Who do you like?"  
  
I sigh, and knew this would come. "You. I've always admired you. You mean so much to me...And also to the team."  
  
"That would explain the teeth and eyes."  
  
"My eyes? What do they look like?"  
  
"There the same color, but look like mine." He smiled at me.  
  
"You mean...You don't hate me?" I asked, bewildered.  
  
"Of course not!!" He pulled me into a hug. I blushed. "I could never hate you. Your my friend, and I couldn't ask for a better friend." I smiled, still embraced in his hug. He pulled back and wiped off the remainder of my tears. "So, no one knows your a girl?"  
  
I look down. "No...Your the only one I told this to."  
  
"Why did you only tell me?"  
  
"I knew I could trust you...I knew you could take me seriously." He smiled and ruffled my hair.  
  
"Well the problem is, we need to tell the team." He said. "But first, we need to get you out of the outfit." He pointed to my shorts and shirt. I blushed. "Come on, Maria left some of her clothes in my bag."  
  
"How could she of done that?"  
  
He chuckled. "She was planning on going with me, intill I said I didn't want her to come. She forgot all about her clothes, so I go some of her clothes." I suddenly became angry, but lighten up once Rei turned to me.  
  
He took out her clothes, they look like the same thing I saw her in. {AN: I just like her clothes, but not her. She's taking away Rei. T.T Sorry to all Maria/Rei pairings.} I put on her clothes, and they made a perfect fit.  
  
We both sat on the floor, we had an hour till we left. Rei insisted he do my hair. He brushed it, and soon started to do something with it. When it was time to leave, I gazed at my hair. I was well brushed. Then for about every 5 inch hair he brushed he would tie the end of it tightly. At least my hair wouldn't be bothering me.  
  
I was grabbing my bags with I saw him talking to the others. He told he would explain to them, what had happened. After he was done talking he grabbed my bags out of my hands. I walked with him as he carried my bags out to the bus. "I told them. They understand a little bit, well Kenny understands all of it, and I'm guess Kai does."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He smiled at me. "I also talked to them, and you'll stay with my in the hotel room. If you staid with them, they probably keep asking you questions." I smiled.  
  
We got on the bus, and greeted everybody. "Wow, you weren't kidding Rei!!!" Ty yelled.  
  
I blushed, but he pushed be along. I sat down on the bus, then Rei sat by me. I could tell this would be a long trip, seeing as how Ty wanted to know what happened. I snuggled into Rei, feeling really sleepy. He stroked my ears, making me purr. I fell into a light sleep.  
  
***************  
End of Chapter 1  
***************  
  
Soran: Reviews make us happy!!!!!  
  
Subaru: Could we have 3-5 reviews? We can promise fluffy-ness.  
  
Siren: Hehe, and you can see K/T little get together. ::Winks::  
  
Eve: Ooh, a little to much fluff in next chappie.  
  
Siren: Worst part it, chappie 3 is total angst!!!!!! But, some fluffiness in the end.  
  
Soran: Don't give it away!!!!!! ::Throws potato::  
  
Siren: Ow. 


End file.
